


Brothers or Lovers?

by Geve1144



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geve1144/pseuds/Geve1144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has had it with Thor calling him his brother. He's going to show him just how little he thinks he's Thor's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers or Lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers this is my first fanfic so it might feel a little rusty around the edges. I would love commentary about the story, mistakes and how I can improve it.  
> Thxz Geve1144.

Loki was _not_ Thor’s brother. This would be so much easier for him to remember if Thor stopped insisting he was. Especially because it happened every time the Avengers went and ruined Loki’s plans. Because of this Loki has begun to dread his plans and their chaos for all they did was lead the Avengers and Thor to him, like right now.

But today Loki has come prepared to destroy the silly dream Thor had of them being brothers by finally showing him he was _not_ Thor's brother. Loki had thought a great deal on what that would show Thor that he was not his brother and the plan he had for today seemed like it would be the most effective against Thor's stubborn and thick sculled head.

While the rest of the Avengers were busy herding the dogs he had enchanted to the sizes of firetrucks Loki was sneaking up behind a distracted Thor. He was invisible to someone untrained in the mystic arts, something Thor has always neglected as a child. And with a wave of his hand Loki sent a sleeping spell over his 'almighty brother'.

When Thor fell to the ground dropping Mjolnir he got a glimpse of a now visible Loki. He gasped a whisper of Loki's name in a attempt to warn his fellow Avengers of the danger. Which did nothing besides bring a smile to Loki's face.

With Thor down Loki grabbed him by his arm and teleported both of them to his lair. His lair was shrouded in layers of protection wards to keep anyone from finding it and Loki knew it would be safe for him to bring Thor to. The entire palace was decorated in his colors of deep green and glistening gold

Marching to his room dragging Thor’s golden body behind him Loki felt triumphant over the God, something he rarely felt. In Asgard the only time Loki had ever felt better than Thor was during their lessons as children because Loki was always faster at learning something and better at paying attention. That of course all changed when the time came for them to become warriors and Thor's skills came into play. But today right now this moment was a rush and cemented Loki's idea within his head.

When at his room he threw the golden snake etched door open and threw Thor face first onto his bed. He then swiftly cast a spell to remove Thor's clothes and chained Thor's hands with the prepared golden chains that fazed into Loki's bed’s backboard. An enchantment to his bed he had only placed on there this morning for this specific reason. Loki then grabbed the other chains from the head of the bed and hooked them around Thor's knees. Using magic Loki pulled them slightly tight making the chains disappear into the backboard pulling Thor's legs apart and under him also evidently pushing up and spreading his ass to reveal his delicious tight virgin hole.

Now stretched wide and unconscious Thor was helpless, it was such a rush to Loki that he could already feel himself filling out. Now all had to do was wake Thor and show him what Loki really felt about him. He had everything planned out on how to make Thor submit to him and see how he was _not_ Thor's brother he was his future lover.


End file.
